Yo, Auror
by mlestrange
Summary: Secuela de Yo,Muggle. May vuelve al mundo magico para encontrarse otra vez con sus compañeros de Hogwarts. ¿Volvera a ver a Draco? ¿Que habra pasado en esos 6 años?
1. Recuerdos del Ayer

_**Este fanfic es la continuación del fanfic: YO, MUGGLE. Podéis encontrarlo aquí en **_

_**Espero que este os guste más que el anterior y tengáis más ganas de dejarme alguna review. **_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Recuerdos del ayer **_

"_¡Mátala!" Ordeno mas impaciente esta vez._

"_Avada…" Pero la voz se rompió, Draco bajo la varita mirándome y dijo "Yo, no… ¡no puedo mi señor!"_

_Yo estaba en el suelo mirando toda la escena alucinada, no me iba a matar. El, se acerco a mí poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado._

"_Yo también Te quiero" me dijo el besando mis labios._

"_¿Que vamos a hacer Draco?" dije desesperada cuando Voldemort se disponía a apuntarnos con su varita_

"_No permitiré que te mate, ¡no lo permitiré!" grito Draco y miro cara a cara a Voldemort_

"_¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? ¡No eres mas que un niño enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia!"_

_Yo miraba desde el suelo desesperada no sabia como podía ayudar a Draco, el se había revelado contra Lord Voldemort nada menos por mi…. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados_

"_¿Qué? Niño estúpido" dijo Voldemort, levantando su varita hacia nosotros y chillo._

"_Avada Kedavra" Draco y yo nos aferramos el uno al otro, el mundo se volvió verde por un instante._

Las sabanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo a causa del sudor. Otra vez ese sueño. Llevaba soñando con eso desde el viaje a Londres con Sol y Carol, pero últimamente el sentimiento de haber perdido algo se hacia mas intenso.

Vivía en Londres desde hacia unos meses y es que desde que llegue a Londres por primera vez seis años atrás, me había quedado prendada de el.

Quizás, por que más que nunca deseaba estar donde todo había empezado, allí donde aquella vez tuve un sueño en el que me fundía con la fantasía de los libros.

Era, simplemente la esperanza de que eso, no fuera un sueño. Pase días visitando a médicos para que me dijeran que había podido pasar, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo: Que no había sido real.

Nunca mas, nunca en los seis años que pasaron volví a ver una pizca de magia. Pero yo seguía añorándolo.

Añoraba a ese chico que me había robado el corazón, esos ojos grises que se me clavaban como espadas, el pelo rubio que le caía traviesamente sobre los ojos... Respire hondo y me levante de la cama.

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana hora en que solía volver mi compañera de piso del trabajo. Helena era una chica diferente a la demás gente. Rehusaba a vestir sin cadenas, imperdibles y algún que otro parche de cuadros escoceses. Tenia el pelo lacio y negro, aunque en esos meses la había visto cambiar de color de pelo tres veces.

Nunca hablaba de su trabajo, solo sabia que tenia que ver con el ministerio. A veces se ausentaba días, pero yo nunca preguntaba. Era su vida privada.

Me senté en la cocina office mientras se calentaba la leche en el microondas, desde ahí veía la puerta de la entrada, que se abría en esos momentos para dejar entrar a Helena (Hell) con cara de cansancio, últimamente siempre volvía derrotada.

"¡Buenos días!" le dije con una sonrisa "¿Qué tal el curro?"

"Tirando tía... muy duro... hoy ha sido un día muy pero que muy duro" dijo dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa "¿Café? Necesito una tacita Please"

Hell se sentó a mi lado mientras yo nos servia una taza.

"he vuelto a tener ese sueño..." le confesé "No entiendo porque..."

Ella me miro con curiosidad mientras removía el café. Dejo ir un suspiro y cogio mi mano.

"May... estas obsesionada con Harry Potter. ¿lo sabes? Eres una friki." Se rió fuertemente mientras bebía un sorbo de café. "Me voy a sobar ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Ni idea, llamare a Carol dentro de un rato a ver que hacemos"

Hell me dejo sola con mi café, encendí la televisión y me recosté en el sofá. Las noticias hablaban de otra explosión de gas. Era extraño, últimamente no paraban de hablar de asesinatos sin resolver, explosiones de gas, accidentes de metro... Era como si el mundo se estuviera volviendo loco y nadie pudiera detenerlo.

La luz de la mañana ya entraba por las ventanas del salón en esos momentos me di cuenta que en la barandilla del balcón había una lechuza esperando a que le abrieran la ventana...

Eh... ¿UNA LECHUZA?

Bueno gente, espero los reviews y espero que os haya gustado el prologo, ya sabéis que el primer capitulo será mas largo que esto.


	2. Pero ¿que esta pasando aquí?

**Nota de la autora: Muchísimas gracias por los primeros reviews del fanfics, gracias a : Lia Du Black, Natii y Abydo. **

**Espero que os guste el primer capitulo en el que ya empiezan a salir personajes conocidos

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?**

"Helena" chille "Helenaaaaaaaaaaa" volví a chillar esta vez con mas fuerza. Dos segundos más tarde Helena corría por el pasillo del piso descalza y en pijama.

"¿Qué?" pregunto asustada "¿Qué pasa?"

Yo respondí apuntando con el dedo índice a la lechuza que seguía esperando en el balcón.

"Es una lechuza, May" dijo tranquilamente "Ni que no hubieras visto a una lechuza en tu vida"

"¿Y tu si?" pregunte severamente mirándola a los ojos "¿cada cuanto ves a una lechuza llevando una carta?"

Hell desvió la mirada hacía el suelo. Me acerque a la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza que se planto cerca de Helena estirando una pata en la que llevaba la carta atada.

"Nunca me habían llegado lechuzas mientras tu estabas en casa" dijo avergonzada.

"¿Eres bruja?" le pregunte atando cabos y deseando que fuera una respuesta afirmativa.

"Evidentemente, soy una Auror" dijo mientras leía la carta recibida "lo siento mucho, May. Se lo importante que fue para ti todo lo que te paso"

Esas palabras cayeron en mi como un cubo de agua fría. ¿LO QUE PASO?

"¿Quieres decir que mi año en Hogwarts fue de verdad¿Qué fui apresada por El señor tenebroso¿Qué intento matarme?" le pregunte mareada. Me senté en la silla mas cercana y puse las manos en mi frente. Al ver que Hell no contestaba a mis preguntas proseguí "¿Qué paso luego? Si me tiraron un Avada ¿porque sigo viva?"

Helena me miro con tristeza, había sido duro para ella mentirme todo este tiempo, a sabiendas que yo deseaba mas que nunca volver a ese mundo.

"No soy yo quien debe explicártelo todo" respondió suavemente "Venga vístete que nos vamos" dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

"¿a dónde?" pregunte yo levantándome

"Al ministerio de magia"

El metro iba lleno a rebosar de la gente que se dirigía al trabajo. No me lo podía creer, miraba mis manos extrañada. ¿Dónde había ido entonces mi magia? Si una vez fui bruja ¿porque ya no lo era?. ¿Qué se había hecho de Draco¿Había muerto en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort?

"Ya hemos llegado, May" susurro Hell poniéndose de pie. No había hablado durante todo el trayecto. Me sentía engañada, decepcionada por mis amigas y sobretodo sola.

Ni me inmute en el momento en que Hell marco el 62442 en la cabina telefónica rota, ni cuando la voz metálica pregunto el motivo de nuestra visita, ni cuando bajamos con la cabina telefónica y llegamos a la planta principal del ministerio de magia. Nunca había estado ahí, pero me era todo tan familiar.

"No tiene varita Eric" le dijo Hell al seguridad de la entrada. Quien levanto el pulgar de la mano derecha.

Cogimos el ascensor rodeadas de gente, me sentía mareada y como si todo tuviera un brillo especial. Como en un sueño. Meneé la cabeza. Eso no era un sueño. Otra vez no.

"Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot" dijo la voz metalizada. Mire a Hell de reojo que me aviso que debíamos bajar en esta planta.

Delante mío se alzaba una gran sala llena de cubículos en los que habían fotografías de los aurores y sus familiares, de los mortifagos perseguidos y algunos documentos enganchados en la pared.

Un hombre de color se acerco a Helena y a mi poco a poco con la boca entre abierta en sorpresa.

"¿Donde esta Anna, Kingsley?" dijo Helena enfadada moviendo la carta en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" dijo Kingsley poniéndose una mano en la frente.

"¿SABES LO QUE HA HECHO? Me ha mandado una lechuza a casa mientras May estaba allí... ¿y a que no sabes que Shakebolt¡Volvemos a tener a May entre nosotros¡Seis años tirados por la borda Shakebolt!"

Helena se ponía roja hasta las orejas de la rabia cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro decorado con una diadema amarilla y gafas rectangulares negras. Salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

"Anna" chillo "¡Anna¡Eres una inútil!" dijo Helena cogiendo a Anna de la túnica.

"¿Qué...Qué..?" pregunto Anna que se vio empotrada contra la pared por Hell

"¿Por qué coño me mandas una carta vía lechuza a las 8.30 de la mañana?" pregunto Hell haciendo fuerza contra la pared.

"Suéltala" grite yo avanzando hacia ellas. Hell soltó a Anna con un bufido. "Si no fuera por esta chica, yo seguiría sin saber nada. Seguiría en casa engañada" dije indignada.

"¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?" pregunto una voz detrás de mi. La reconocía. Sabia de quien era esa voz. Mi corazón se cerro en un puño. "¿Ma-May?" pregunto el chico.

"Harry..." suspire " Harry..." volví a decir esta vez echándome a sus brazos. Harry y yo nunca fuimos verdaderos amigos en el colegio, pero me alegraba de ver a alguien conocido, alguien que corroborara mi historia.

Me separe de el con lagrimas en los ojos, el me miraba sorprendido y echo unas miradas questionadoras a los que estaban en la sala.

"Todos a mi despacho. YA" dijo Harry en tono enfadado "Anna, tu vete a buscar a Weasley"

"¿A Ron¿Ron trabaja aquí?" pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara secándome las lagrimas. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Carol Weasley" afirmo. Me quede quieta unos instantes. ¿Carol Weasley? Carol ¿Weasley¿Desde cuando había Carol perdido su apellido¿Significaba eso que Ron y Carol se habían casado?

Seguí a los demás hasta un despacho al final de la sala. En la placa cerca de la puerta firmaba: "Harry J. Potter – Jefe de Aurores" deje ir un silbido. ¿Harry Jefe de Aurores? Si que habían cambiado las cosas.

Pase la vista por la mesa y estanterías. En la mesa habían fotografías de Harry con gente que yo no conocía. Una foto de Harry, Ron y Hermione en los patios de Hogwarts. Y Otra que, salía yo. Estábamos todos los de sexto año. Una foto del curso. La cogí entre mis manos y recorrí las caras de todos ellos. Sonreí al verme rodeada entre los de Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle estaban completamente serios, Pansy sonreía medio tonta mirando a Draco. Draco, a mi lado aunque mirando fijamente a la cámara. Recuerdo perfectamente que deslizo su mano por mi cintura en el momento en que nos hicieron la fotografía. Deje ir un suspiro y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Una ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta cuando la chica de 22 años, la que solía ser mi mejor amiga corrió hacia Harry vociferando

"¿Harry que me esta contando Anna¿Es cierto que May lo sabe?" Carol se había puesto en frente de Harry ignorando a los demás.

"Erm.. lo se, señorita Weasley" dije con recochineo remarcando el apellido.

"May..." dijo abrazándome "lo siento, lo siento de veras" se disculpo ella mientras yo miraba hacia el techo. De toda la gente que pensaba que podía traicionarme, Carol era la que menos pensaba que lo haría.

Retrocedí dos pasos y llene mis pulmones de aire.

"¿Como os atrevéis¿Cómo ha podido pasar¿Por qué no he vuelto a ver la magia¿Por qué no recuerdo que paso después de Vol..." vio que a su alrededor la gente se estremecía " después de que el Señor Tenebroso lanzara sobre mi el Avada? Carol... ¿Por qué no sabia que te habías casado?" Carol miro al suelo avergonzada y con un ultimo suspiro grite "¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?"

"Todo a su tiempo May" dijo Harry tranquilamente.

"Vete a tomar por culo Harry" le conteste enfadada, cosa que hizo que Helena se tapara la boca intentando dejar de reír.

"Venga May, que no estamos en Hogwarts" dijo Carol poniendo una mano encima de mi hombro. "Déjanos que te expliquemos que paso"

Carol se sentó delante mío y empezó a contarme mientras los demás miraban embobados.

"Cuando salimos del anden 9 ¾ extrañados porque no te encontrábamos, Luna Lovegood ¿te acuerdas de ella no?" pregunto, a lo que yo asentí " pues Luna había visto a Pansy meterse en un coche con un pote de cristal en el que dentro ibas tu, reducida a la medida de una muñeca claro. En el coche también iban Draco y Lucius Malfoy" Paro para tomar aire, pero fue Harry quien continuo.

"Se lo contamos todo a la madre de Ron que había venido a buscarnos y pronto estuvimos en Grimmauld Place donde se escondía la Orden del Fénix en ese entonces.

No sabemos como, pues ya sabes que teníamos 16 años y no nos dejaban participar en la orden pero descubrieron que te tenían escondida en la Mansión de los Malfoy"

Baje la vista al oír ese apellido, tantos sentimientos contrariados. Le quería, pero sabia que no tenia las mismas preferencias que yo. Una vez pensé, que podía llegar a luchar en ese bando solo por el.

Harry Prosiguió.

"No tenemos mucha idea de lo que paso en la mansión de los Malfoy, pues cuando volvieron te traían inconsciente. Mas tarde descubrimos que entre Malfoy y tu se hizo un campo de fuerza parecido a lo que..." Harry se callo. Le costaba creer que alguien como Draco Malfoy pudiera crear algo como lo que había creado su madre un día. Así que Carol le tomo el relevo.

"a lo que Lily Potter creo para que Harry viviera."

Se me cayo el mundo al suelo¿significaba eso que Draco había muerto protegiéndome a mi? Deje que continuaran mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

" Te desmayaste cuando eso paso, la orden llego justo en ese momento, atraparon a varios mortifagos pero no a Voldemort." Suspiro "Cuando te trajeron inconsciente... Dumbledore decidió que había sido un error, que no deberías haber pasado por lo que pasaste y que volverías a tu vida normal. Prohibieron a Ron, Harry y a todos los demás que te vieran. Tus amigas... tuvimos que fingir que no había pasado nada, que todo había sido un sueño..."

La miraba con los ojos llorosos, tenia tantas preguntas. ¿Qué había pasado desde entonces¿Por qué no me habían dejado quedarme en ese mundo? Pero la que más deseaba preguntar.

"¿Qué paso con Draco?" pregunte mirando fijamente a los ojos de Carol quien desvió la mirada a un lado.

"Desapareció" murmuro Harry desde un rincón. Los demás miraron a Harry expectantes. "Draco desapareció del mapa totalmente. Nadie ha vuelto a saber de el desde ese día. Lo siento May"

Supongo que así era mejor. Después de seis años de pensar que todo aquello era tan solo un sueño, que no era real. Ahora resulta que si lo era. No me lo podía creer. En mis manos aun sostenía la foto del sexto curso, que sonreían y saludaban a todo el que miraba. Harry paso la mano por mi cabeza revolviendo mi pelo.

"Quédatela..." Harry sonrió pero a los dos segundos se puso serio y dijo "¡A trabajar todo el mundo Hombre!"

Cuando todo el mundo se había marchado y se había puesto a trabajar me vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado con mi magia?" les pregunte a Carol y a Harry.

Harry miro a Carol pidiéndole permiso y esta asintió con la cabeza. Harry abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de escritorio y saco una cajita alargada de color morado que luego me ofreció.

Sonreí al ver el interior de la cajita, la reconocí al instante, mi varita.

" 20 cm, madera de parra y nervios de corazón de dragón" suspire y la cogí con mi mano derecha. Volvía a sentirme viva, volvía a tener mi magia.

* * *

**Bueno si os ha gustado... ya sabéis que hacer ¿no? je je**


	3. Lo que queda de él

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que hace un mes que no publico, pero entre las fiestas y cosas maravillosas que me han pasado este ultimo mes... he estado totalmente OUT! Pido perdon, porque este capitulo es muy corto. Os prometo que a finales de la semana que viene o antes, tendreis un capitulo mas largo. LO PROMETO! _

_Bueno, gracias por los reviews a : **Hell **¿mmm ese nombre es por mi personaje o te llamas así? **Abydo** me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que sigas leyendolo.** Ayame** muchas gracias por tu review, y **Naivy Borges ¡**Me has pillado! Yo muggle lo escribí antes de saber que solo habían tres tipos de nucleos de varitas, así que quise enmendar mi error en yo auror. P Que memoria! jajaja... Os dejo con un nuevo capitulo... **ME ENCANTA EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE!**_

* * *

Un golpe seco le despertó, seguía ahí, en la misma cama en la que había dormido desde hacia dos años. A su lado dormía tranquilamente una chica un año menor que el.

La había conocido gracias a su padre. Si, la chica era maravillosa, le gustaba su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos color miel. Pero por la noche, cuando abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, no la deseaba. Había alguien mas en su mente.

Esa chica morena de ojos castaños y risa contagiosa, esa por la que el, una vez, habría dado la vida.

Sonrío en sus adentros y deslizo una mano hacía el cuello, aún llevaba puesto el colgante que ella le regalo en las navidades de sexto año. Una pequeña snitch dorada, no tenia mucho valor económico. Pero para el, era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Eso y sus recuerdos.

Se giro de espaldas a la chica y una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro. No era dolor físico, era un dolor que venia sintiendo desde que la perdió. Cerro los ojos y lo revivió como si fuera ayer.

_Se había despertado en una sala iluminada solo por las llamas de la chimenea, le dolía todo el cuerpo tanto como si una maldición imperdonable hubiera pasado por encima suyo. _

_Se levanto de repente. ¿Dónde estaba May¿Qué había pasado? _

_Su madre se arrodillo a su lado al ver que este había despertado, en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación de una madre por su hijo. _

_- Mama..- empezó a decir el - ¿Qué ha..? _

_- Shhh – le hizo callar ella acariciándole la frente – Todo esta bien. _

_- ¡No! – dijo el levantándose de la cama rápidamente, su cuerpo no le respondió y cayo de vuelta en la cama. - ¿Dónde esta May? _

_- May ha muerto – dijo una voz estricta que arrastraba las palabras tal y como la suya que provenía de detrás de la sala. Era su padre. _

_- ¿Qué May ha..? – enmudeció. ¿no volvería a oír a May reír? Ni a escucharla cantar a berridos sus canciones favoritas... Ni a ver como arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le disgustaba... ¿No volvería a besarla? _

_- Si. Así que sigue con tu vida. No seas débil Draco._

No seas débil Draco, eso le había dicho su padre. Y eso hizo. Cuando recupero las fuerzas continuo a delante y hacía dos años, cuando conoció a Lice, la chica que ahora dormía a su lado fingió enamorarse de ella. No era que no la quisiera, simplemente Lice no era May. Y a May. La echaría de menos cada día de su vida. Hasta que el muriera.

- ¿Qué te quieres unir a la Orden? – pregunto Ron entre risas.

Carol y Ron vivían en un piso pequeño no muy lejos de La Madriguera donde vivían los padres de él. Era un sitio extraño pero acogedor, tenían aparatos muggles como un microondas o un ordenador con Internet, pero a la vez utilizaban la magia.

Habían invitado a unos cuantos amigos a cenar. En la mesa se sentaban Harry, Hell, Anna, Hermione que ahora trabajaba para la administración del Wizengamot junto a su prima Laura, que también estaba en la casa. Y luego yo.

- Si, quiero unirme a la Orden – volví a decir decidida.

- ¿Y luchar contra Slytherins que han perdido el rumbo? – se rió Carol, a lo que yo asentí después de dar un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla. COMO HABÍA ECHADO DE MENOS ESE SABOR.

- ¡Ja¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu, May! Aún recuerdo el cabreo que te pillaste cuando Slytherin perdió contra Gryffindor. – dijo Harry recordando el partido de sexto año.

- ¡Claro que me cabreé! – me queje – George me lanzo una bludger tan fuerte que me hizo caer de la escoba si no fuera por Dra..- enmudecí, pensar en él era tan doloroso.

-Bueno...- dijo cambiando de tema Hell – Yo me voy a casa ya... ¿May te vienes?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Ya volvería luego vía polvos flu, aún tenia muchas cosas que preguntar.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Harry. A lo que Hell respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando se hubieron ido, los demás se dirigieron unas miradas de complicidad.

- Estos dos... yo creo que acabaran juntos – dijo Anna como quien comenta el tiempo.

- ¿Qué paso con Sol? – pregunte – En Hogwarts parecían ser almas gemelas.

- Bueno... digamos que Harry no ha sido nunca de tener pareja fija, dejo a Sol al poco tiempo de acabar sexto curso. Ella lo paso fatal – me respondió Hermione. – Ahora parece que le ha dado por Hell. Pero ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Será ella quien juegue con el.

Ya solo quedábamos Carol, Ron y yo, era muy tarde pero la verdad, me negaba a dormir, no quería despertar al día siguiente y ver que eso no era más que un sueño.

- May. Deberías irte a casa a dormir. Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en una habitación que tenemos para invitados. – se ofreció Carol.

- Si...¡no vaya a ser que pilles a Harry y a Hell en acción! – se carcajeo Ron.

Yo meneé la cabeza en negación. No hacía falta, volvería a casa, me metería en la cama y que fuera lo que dios quisiera.

Avance hasta la chimenea y agarre un puñado de polvos flu que lance hacía esta. Me metí entre las llamas y pronuncie claramente el lugar donde me dirigía. Momentos después de la vertiginosa vuelta por chimeneas de todo Londres me encontré en mi sala de estar. Estaba a oscuras y no se movía nada.

Palpe el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, ahí estaba mi varita, regocijante de volver a estar con su dueña. Y la fotografía que Harry me había regalado.

Camine poco a poco hacía mi habitación, deje con cuidado la varita encima de la mesilla de noche y me quede mirando la fotografía tumbada en la cama.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un placentero sueño, vi como Draco sonreía hacía mi.

- May.. May...- me estaban sacudiendo fuertemente, hasta que abrí un ojo medio dormida. – ¡Despiértate¡ Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Mmm.. ¿Tarde a donde? – pregunte dándome la vuelta en la cama, no tenía ningún plan así que no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando Hell.

- ¿No querías ser de la Orden? Pues hay una reunión dentro de media hora. ¡Así que ya puedes darte prisa! – dijo ella dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Mire a mi alrededor y me fije en que en la mano aún sostenía la fotografía, así que la deje en la mesita de noche al lado de mi varita. Sonreí abiertamente. Ese era, definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida.

Cogí la varita y murmure unas palabras que había aprendido tiempo atrás. La cama se hizo sola y yo deje ver mi alegría dando un saltito.

- ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – grito Hell histérica desde el comedor.

- ¡YA VOY! YA VOY! – dije sonriente y dándome prisa.

* * *

**_¿Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestras reviews, sean buenas o malas. Gracias por leeeeer!!_**


	4. ¿Puede ser verdad?

**¡¡¡¡Si!!!!! ¡Después de mil años he vuelto! ¡Intentaré acabar esta historia como se lo merece! Espero que sigáis leyendo. **

**CAPITULO III**

**¿Puede ser verdad? **

Salí corriendo por la puerta de la entrada al ver que Hell ya no estaba allí, me esperaba fuera con cara de impaciencia y dando golpecitos con el pie nerviosa.

Vamos a tener que aparecernos en el cuartel de la Orden – dijo dando unos pasos hacia delante.

Imposible – la corte yo – No he aprobado el examen de aparición ¿recuerdas? No me gustaría tener una despartición de cuerpo, ¡no creo que eso me ayudará mucho!

Bueno, pues entonces, cógeme del brazo – dijo alargando un brazo hacia mi – te llevaré yo.

Le cogí el brazo indecisa, fue como si un gancho me cogiera por la boca del estomago y tirara de mi hacia arriba. Los oídos se me taponaron y la presión hundía mis ojos hacia dentro, era una sensación realmente desagradable.

Tan rápido como empezó, acabó, y mis pies pisaron tierra sintiéndome ligeramente mareada. Incorporé la mirada y le eche una ojeada donde estaba, sonreí, al ver la fachada de color oscuro de Grimmauld Place numero 12. Nunca había estado ahí, pero era algo que reconocería sin dudar.

Hell llamo tres veces al portón. ¿Ya no tenían el hechizo fidelius?

Se lo que estás pensando – me dijo Hell con una ceja levantada. – no hay hechizo fidelius aquí en Grimmauld, es más fácil mirar por la mirilla – se carcajeo.

Aja – Me encogí de hombros ante esa declaración.

La puerta se abrió sola y me encontré en una sala de estar, decorada nada como yo recordaba haber leído. Las paredes eran blancas y rojas carmesí, aunque seguía estando allí el retrato tapada con una cortina de la Señora Back.

Ahora Harry vivé aquí, así que lo ha decorado a su gusto – me informo Hell. – Lo único que no ha conseguido quitar es ese maldito cuadro de la vieja. Aunque últimamente se comporta mejor. Ven por aquí, estarán en el comedor.

Te conoces esto muy bien ¿eh? – la cuestione con una sonrisa torcida.

Avanzamos hacia una de las puertas al lado de la escalera que subía a los pisos superiores y al abrirla…

Bien – Lupin, quien se dirigía a los demás miembros de la Orden hizo una señal con la mano indicando que nos sentáramos – Aunque el Señor Tenebroso fue vencido hace dos años, como todos perfectamente sabemos y celebramos en su día, aun quedan mortífagos vagando por el mundo. Y bien sabéis que Bellatrix Lestrange ha cogido el mando en volver a reunir a la gente.

Esa mujer no se cansará nunca – murmuro Hell en mi oído.

Parece que esa…. Ejem… esta consiguiendo reunir a mucha gente partidaria de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y tal como nos hemos enterado, intentan resucitar a su amo.

Hemos pensado – continuo Harry levantadose de la silla que ocupaba al lado de Lupin – que sería bueno taparnos los rostros cuando estemos en activo. Ya hemos tenido demasiadas bajas últimamente, por culpa de que nos reconocen y van a buscarnos al trabajo o cuando estamos solos.

Muy bien – hablo Lupin – la próxima acción de los mortífagos será en dos días por lo que nos hemos enterado, será en Godric's Hollow, están desesperados buscando alguna pista de cómo volver a la vida a quien vosotros sabéis. Nos encontraremos en las ruinas de la casa de Lily y James a las 21.h en punto. Ya podéis marchar….

¡Un Momento! – me levante de la silla y todos se quedaron quietos expectantes – Solo quería deciros, que estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto, no creo que el borrarme del mundo mágico fuera muy buena idea – dije mirando al suelo - pero lo importante es que vuelvo a estar aquí, y me gusta.

Todos dirigieron sonrisas y palabras de bienvenida hacia mí, estaban Ron, Carol, Anna, Hermione, Laura, los gemelos y gente que no conocía.

Bienvenida May – dijo Fred y George lo acompañaba

Si, bienvenida, y espero que no sigas guardándome rencor por el partido de Quidditch – sonrió este.

Me quede en la cocina un rato rememorando los días de colegio y poniéndome al día de lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico esos últimos 6 años. Parecía, como si nunca me hubiera ido.

¡Lice querida! – una mujer alta y rubia muy bien arreglada abrazo a esa chica menuda de ojos color miel – ¡Que contenta estoy de que por fin, nuestro Draco haya dado el paso!

Si, lo hemos estado hablando y creemos que deberíamos casarnos lo más rápido posible.

Me alegro que ahora tu familia y la nuestra vayan a ser una, últimamente no se ven muchos matrimonios de familias tan puras como las nuestras – prosiguió Narcisa.

En esos momentos entraban en la suntuosa sala Lucius seguido por Draco, que llevaba el pelo corto engominado cuidadosamente. Discutían acaloradamente.

Ya va siendo hora que te deshagas de ese colgante Draco – suspiro Lucius.

Padre, ya te he dicho que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, me he acostumbrado a él. – protesto.

No veo que necesidad hay de que lleves ese colgante cuando se esta acercando el día de tu boda. – dijo Narcisa entrando en la conversación.

Ella está muerta Draco – vocifero Lucius sin piedad. A lo que todos enmudecieron. – Por cierto – continuo cambiando de tema – En dos días tenemos que ir a Godric's Hollow. Y esta vez, vendréis los dos a ayudarnos.

Lice miraba de uno a otro sin entender muy bien. Siempre que le había preguntado a Draco porque no se desprendía de ese cochambroso colgante en forma de snitch, el le decía que era un regalo del colegio por sus meritos como buscador. Ahí había algo que no cuadraba. Aunque ahora había otras cosas que le preocupaban más… su primera acción como mortifago, por ejemplo.

Pase los dos siguientes días entrenándome junto a Harry y Hell, tenia la magia muy olvidada pero no me costo mucho volver a pillarle el truco. Entrené hechizos de acción y de defensa. A los dos días, ya estaba preparada para volver a la carga. Aunque me sentía muy nerviosa, sabia que no era una misión de ataque, sino una de vigilancia, pero aún así había riesgo de que tuviéramos que luchar.

¿Todo claro? – Pregunto Harry en el momento que pisamos Godric's Hollow. – Nos separamos en grupos de dos y todos sabéis vuestras posiciones, como siempre… si veis algo sospechoso lanzad chispas rojas al aire y todos iremos para allí.

Todo el mundo asintió y nos separamos por grupos. Yo iba con Hell, me sentía más cómoda con ella, que había estado entrenando conmigo durante esos días y sabía mis puntos débiles, como era el hechizo escudo.

Recorrimos hasta nuestro punto de vigilancia, hacía frió, ese día habían bajado las temperaturas más de lo normal, y una fina capa de hielo se formaba en el suelo recién mojado por la lluvia.

Mmm…debía haberme puesto unas deportivas que no resbalaran con el hielo – se quejo Hell, que, por segunda vez en esa noche se resbalaba.

Me aburro… ¿seguro que vuestra fuente de información es fiable? – Le pregunte acomodándome contra un muro de piedra.

Aja – asintió con la cabeza. De repente escuchamos un sonido que venia de detrás de nosotras. Una explosión de chispas verdes se alzaba solo unas calles más lejos de nosotras, así que echamos a correr en esa dirección. – ¡Empieza la fiesta!

Al girar por una esquina hacia un callejón muy poco iluminado nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía salida. Detrás nuestro, dos sombras encapuchadas y con mascaras nos bloqueaban la salida.

¡Mierda! – exclamo Hell. Ambas llevábamos unas mascaras que ocultaban nuestro rostro. Hell lanzo chispas rojas, al vernos acorraladas.

Uno de los mortífagos, el más alto de los dos lanzo un hechizo aturdidor hacia Hell al tiempo que el otro, lanzaba un hechizo para descubrir mi cara. Intente lanzar el hechizo _protego_, pero fue muy tarde. Hell yacía en el suelo y mi mascara volaba por los aires.

El mortifago más alto quedo paralizado como si de una maldición se tratara.

Vamonos – inquirió la voz dulce y femenina de la mortifago que había descubierto mi cara. – No tardaran en llegar los otros miembros de la orden.

La chica estiro el brazo del mortifago que seguía plantado observándome. Levante la varita para aprovechar el momento de indecisión del mortifago, pero un brillo en su cuello me detuvo. Era un colgante de una snitch dorada, igual al que le había regalado a Draco hacia seis años.

¡May! ¡Hell! – unas voces se escucharon en la calle contigua. El mortífago, me hecho una última mirada y salio corriendo detrás de la menuda chica.

¿Era posible? Podía ser ese… ¿Draco?

**¿Que tal este capitulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Prometo traer más... Y PRONTO! **


End file.
